


Son of the Succubus

by FearCaptor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: All kinks will be added later as the story progresses, Demonstuck, Humanstuck, Multi, NSFW, Parent/Child Incest, Succubus Sollux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearCaptor/pseuds/FearCaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan finds a crying baby alone in the woods and feels bad for it, so he takes it under his care. He raises his son as a normal human boy and believes he is so until his son, Sollux, starts going through odd growth spurts and develops worrying behaviors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of the Succubus

**Author's Note:**

> Huge warning for this story since it contains some sensitive topics! It does deal with incest on Eridan and Sollux's part, underage, hinted rape since Sollux is underage and can't actually consent (I won't be writing any of the actual scenes though except maybe once? Not sure), lots of kinks to be added in later in the tags, and some a lot of sex, but not a lot of it is going to be written in the story.  
> Also, this is only the prologue so it's sort of short, but I promise longer chapters soon!

There was legend of a portal deep within the woods. They say that deep in the woods there is a portal to the underworld, hell itself, and that anyone who has ever seen it has never come back alive. It made Eridan think that if whoever saw it never came back alive, how did this legend even develop in the first place? He didn't want to spend too much time thinking about it, but after days of trying to ignore the thoughts of that age-old legend, it wouldn't leave him alone. So, he packed some things and decided to head out into the old woods the next night.

When the time came, Eridan was one part nervous and one part excited. Half of the 6'2" man hoped that the legend was true and that there really was some sort of otherworldly portal to the underworld in the woods. The other half? It hoped it wasn't true so that he would make it to tomorrow intact and alive.

Setting out, the black-haired man with the blond streak in the middle of his hair took the bus out as far as it would go before treading the rest of it by foot. Making sure he had his flashlight, as soon as he first stepped foot in the forest, he turned it on. The twenty one year old really hoped that he wouldn't run into anything too horrible, like a bear or stray coyote. Or even worse, a demon.

Luckily, as the night went on, Eridan didn't find anything aside from a couple little chipmunks that were scattering themselves around the forest floor, along with a couple bats that flew up ahead in the starry night sky. It took three hours until he heard something odd, and it struck confusion and fear into him.

Eridan ran in the direction towards the strange, out of place sound he heard, hoping that he was wrong and it was something else than he thought it was. When he reached the thing that was making the sound, his heart dropped and clenched in his stomach.

What he had heard, and is now seeing, is a crying little child, not even that big yet. He looked to be about a year or two old and was crying his eyes out, ass-naked on the ground curled up and whimpering for his mommy and daddy. It broke Eridan's heart. Who knew how long this little blond child had been left out here, and even more worrying and heart breaking, how he got out here all alone without anyone in sight.

"Hey there, hey?" Eridan asked, the small child blinking owlish, puffy eyes up at him. "What're you doin' out here all alone? Where are your parents?" Eridan crouched down to get lower to this little kid's level, said little kid's one blue eye and one green eye still blinking at him.

Hiccuping and sniffled, more tears rolled down his cheeks. "M-Mommy an' daddy l-l-left me out he'e an' went away." Oh poor thing. Eridan felt sorry for the little guy as he started to cry again, sniffling and choking out sobs.

Weighing the options of leaving this little kid out here alone to die and taking him under his wing and raising him as his own son was difficult. Both were pretty big decisions that would change mostly this little kid's life, but also his own. Biting his lip, he listened to this little boy cry for a couple more seconds before making his decision. "Come on, come with me."

Stopping his crying, the blond child looked up at Eridan, confused as tears still rolled down his eyes. Smiling a bit, Eridan picked the hiccuping, confused kid up and cradled him safely. "I'll be your new daddy." He said, smiling as he walking out of the woods and back home with the child in his arms.


End file.
